Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{1}{18}+6\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{1}{18}} + {6} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {6} + {\dfrac{1}{18}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=17 + {\dfrac{1}{18}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{2}{36}+\dfrac{9}{36}$ Add the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{11}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 17\dfrac{11}{36}$